When Logic Fails
by Tal Celes
Summary: Kathryn Janeway unexpectedly decides to leave Voyager and puts Chakotay in command... without giving anyone an explanation. Chapter 2 up! :D
1. Without a Trace

Disclaimer: My third fanfic, hope you enjoy! The characters and everything Star Trek belong to all mighty Paramount. There I said it, so get off my back! I write for fun and entertainment purposes only, no profit involved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mind racing, the captain of the U.S.S. Voyager stopped at the door to Commander Chakotay's quarters. A woman of hidden emotions, Kathryn did not quite know how she was going to tell him. He had always been a good officer, good adviser, and a good friend….. and after New Earth they had possibly become more.

The doorbell chimed and the commander beckoned the unexpected guest to enter. The doors swished open to reveal the captain. "You're late." he teased with a slight smirk. Oh god, he was now making jokes. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Smiling her crooked smile, Kathryn strode over to Chakotay as he motioned for her to sit.

"I thought you were going to be here at exactly 1700 hours?" he joked. She sighed, remembering how she had paced outside the door for over 15 minutes.

"Something came up…. .sorry."

Pouring two cups of coffee, the commander's curiosity grew about the captain's urgent reason to speak to him immediately. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm leaving," she said, plain and simple. Looking apon her with bewilderment, the commander stuttered.

"What?"

"I'm leaving. I have to leave Voyager, Chakotay. For good. T-there's….. something I have to do. I'm relingiushing command of Voyager to you. But please, Chakotay. Promise me you'll get the crew home."

The commander was even more bewildered than before.

"What?? What are you talking about??? B-but why????"

"I…. I can't tell you. I'm packed. I'll be leaving tonight, at 1900."

"Kathryn…."

Tears welling in her eyes, she walked towards the door. Looking at him one last time, she said, "I'm sorry. Take care of voyager for me."

As she left the room, the commander felt his whole life collapse as sadness and confusion overtook him. What was she doing? Why was she leaving without being able to tell him? This wasn't like Kathryn at all. She had always been so determined to get the crew home. Why was she leaving when she was needed most?

Sighing, Chakotay tapped his commbadge.

"Chakotay to Tuvok. There's going to be an unexpected meeting. Make sure all senior staff is in the conference room by 1730. Understand?"

He could almost hear the confusion in the Vulcan's voice. "Acknowledged, Commander. Might I inquire as to your reasons for this meeting?"

"We'll discuss it later Tuvok. Make sure Neelix is there too, see you soon. Chakotay out."

Sighing, the commander closed the comm link.

The ship suddenly lurched with great force, as several breakable things came crashing to the floor. It hurled again, bringing Chakotay to the floor. Red lights appeared as the alarm sounded red alert. He tapped his comm badge once again.

"Bridge, report!" he barked.

"Sir, we're under heavy fire, but the source is unknown!" said Ensign Kim. "I- I can't explain it, there's nothing there! It seems to be coming from thin air!!"

"I'm on my way, Ensign. Chakotay out!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - So what did you think? Feel free to review, plz no profanity. This is only the first chapter, so there is more to come all! Chapter 2 hopefully will be up soon.


	2. Voices in the Dark

Disclaimer: My third fanfic, hope you enjoy! The characters and everything Star Trek belong to all mighty Paramount. There I said it, so get off my back! I write for fun and entertainment purposes only, no profit involved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well finally…. without further suspense… I present to you…… CHAPTER 2! 

"Report!" barked Chakotay as he strode onto the bridge.

"Sir, those shots have knocked out our aft shields! The starbord shields are failing, and fire supression and environmental controls are offline. There is a coolant leak in Engineering! In this condition, I don't know if we can survive another hit!"

"Reroute as much power as you can to the shields, and send someone down there to help seal the leak!"

Another shot was fired, as the ship trembled and groaned. A nearby console exploded, knocking a gold shirted crewman onto the floor. The bridge was now on fire, and several beams fell to the floor.

"Sir, weapons and life support are offline!"

(Computer) "Warning…… warp core breach in 30 seconds."

"Commander, the emergency containment fields are offline!!!"

Voyager buckled as yet another shot was fired.

(Computer) "Warning……. Warp core break in 20 seconds."

Blinding everyone on the bridge…… a sudden white light appeared from nowhere, also illuminating the viewscreen. "What the hell is that!" said the commander as he shielded his eyes, overwhelmed by pain. Then everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chakotay awoke. He opened his eyes… painfully. He looked around and stared into pure darkness. Nothing could be seen… no red lights….. no sound of beeping consoles….. no warp core break warnings. Where was everyone? What was going on?? He rolled over to find he was laying on a hard, barren rock surface. Cold…. As the air around him was also cold. Icy and dry, the air smelled of must and decaying matter. The sounds of dripping water could be heard, along with heavy breathing.

Chakotay scrambled to his feet and attempted to peer though the darkness again. His now adjusted eyes could make out a figure curled up in a corner. Small….. helpless…. And mysterious. He called out to the person in the corner.

"Hello? Who's there? I'm Chakotay of the starship Voyager."

Many uncomfortable and silent moments passed, until a small weak voice answered him through the darkness.

"Chakotay…. Is that really you? What are you doing here??"

Many curious questions filled his mind.

"Kathryn?"

Again, reviews are most welcome people! In your reviews if you also have any suggestions on how I can improve what I've written so far…… or if you have ideas for where I could take story…. Please tell me! I'd leave to hear it and I really want to improve. (My first two stories SUCKED lol)


End file.
